Portable lights such as flashlights are in frequent demand in outdoor activities. Many sizes of portable, hand-held lights are available, most of them designed to either focus a light beam or to diffuse light to illuminate a relatively greater area. Given the many different types of portable lights on the market, it is to be expected that many consumers own several different types of lights, often each different type best suited to a different purpose.
The present invention relates to a general-purpose light that includes a unique configuration and number of flexible arms or branches, each having an LED at one end and attached at the other end to the body of the light. Each of the branches may be positioned to direct the light in any desired direction relative to the other branches. The branches may be oriented to provide directional, focused lighting, and also diffuse lighting that covers a larger area with a wash of light. Because the position of the branches may be varied relative to one another, the direction that light is cast from any LED can be altered by redirecting one or more of the flexible branches. The light of the present invention thus allows a user to use a single light as a replacement for many different lights having different purposes.
The light illustrated in the present invention has a body that is preferably made of weather resistant material. Multiple flexible branches each ending in a bright, long-lasting LED are connected to the body. Each branch may be bent independent of the other branch so that the light from each branch may be directed onto a different object, or in a different direction from the other branches. A branch will remain in a bent configuration until the user changes its position. A branch may be re-bent or re-straightened as needed.
The light may be hung in a tent or other location for area lighting or for directional area lighting. It may be hand-held or placed in a standing position on a table or work surface. Further, the branches may be bent to create a mounting for the unit as well as direct lighting as desired. Holes integrated into the body near one end of the light comfortably accept a carabiner or other attachment device for additional attachment options.
For forward focus use, and for storage, the branches may be fitted into retaining receptors at the end of the body in such a manner that their beam is directed forward, providing a bright forward focused light.